


A Friend Request

by ElltheNerd



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Boy x boy, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniscool, Gay, LGBTQ, LionPhil, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Texting, bxb - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: User LionPhil  wants to start a conversation with you





	1. Chapter 1

_User LionPhil wants to start a conversation with you_   


_Accept the request.                                                           Yes.        No_

_You have accepted the friend Request from LionPhil_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_The User Daniscool have accepted you friend Request_

_User LionPhil is typing_


	2. 2

LionPhil: Hey

Daniscool: Hey

LionPhil: What's up?

Daniscool:All good...I guess......

LionPhil:Okay but why so many dots at the end of "I guess"?

Daniscool:I donno...we don't know eachother what can we possibly talk about?

LionPhil:Well..My name is Philip but everyone calls me Phil..I live in London and I'm 20 years old...I don't know what I want to study yet and I'm bisexual..I think that's enough about me,don't you?

LionPhil:oh and I love lions

Daniscool:I don't know if we'll talk again...

Daniscool:I have to go BYE

LionPhil: Bye....


End file.
